


Soft vanilla Kadan

by RamenTori1



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Missionary Position, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Soft sex, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i get it but really, there isn't enough soft bull sex, vanilla sex, vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenTori1/pseuds/RamenTori1
Summary: takes place after Bull became Tal Vashoth and met up with the assassin.they have been only having sex, amazing sex, but still just sex. Bull is so used to following orders, doing a job, and following the Qun... but what happens when he abandons the Qun? When it becomes more than just a job? What if emotions start to get involved?





	Soft vanilla Kadan

"Bull?" She knocked on his door, and waited. She could hear the rustle in his room but no answer and carefully pushed open the door, "Iron Bull, you ok?" She asked, and heard him sigh. He was sitting on his bed, drinking from a bottle of something, a single candle burning. "Bull? Is it the poison or..." She paused and stepped to him as he laughed hoarsely. 

"The poison? I wish it was the poison," he growled, shaking his head. 

"Hey, don't say that. What would I do without you?" She asked, joking half-heartedly as she moved to run her hands over his. He grunted and she sighed, kneeling to look up at his face. He looked away, "What do you need Bull? What can I do to help?" 

"Help? Boss, I'm Tal Vashoth now. It's not like you can raise your shield and bash this problem away. I just said fuck the Qun to save my boys," he pulled a hand away to take another long drink. 

"Good! Bull, the Chargers are your family and you are a good man! Don't you regret saving your family," she ordered, taking the bottle away and grabbing his hand. 

"I think that's part of the problem," he said softly, moving his hand to touch her chin, "I don't regret it. Not as much as I should," 

"Bull?" She leaned into his hand.

He pulled back and looked at the ceiling with a sigh that broke her heart, "under the Qun, it was easy. Do what you’re told. Follow orders. Be what you're meant to, and follow the Qun. It was the answer. I didn't form attachments," he looked back down to her and combed his fingers through her hair. 

"Bull," standing she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can't pretend to understand what you've lost but can I say, from what I've seen," his hands settled on her hips as he looked up to her, "you've been living without the Qun for so long, if you went back it would only break you," she stroked her knuckles along his cheek. 

He sighed, "I've fought Tal Vashoth. They are like savages, what if I...?" 

"You won't," she grabbed his horns and forced him to look at her, "you know why?" 

He had to chuckle softly, and tilted his head, "why boss?" He asked, running his hands to her back. He was somewhat comforted by how unwavering she was.

"Because you have me," she trailed her fingers along his neck, and pressed her forehead to his, "and the Chargers," she kissed him softly, "the Inquisition," she kissed him again, "and all our friends," she leaned back and ran her hands over his shoulders, "you just need to ask, and we're there for you," 

Pressing his forehead back to hers, he sighed before moving to nuzzle against her neck. He breathed in her soft scent of wild berries and honey, and drew her closer.   
"So? Is there anything you need? From me?" She asked, petting her hand down his neck. 

He moved, trailing his lips from her neck to her cheek. He kissed her, a soft warm kiss, so different then the rough demanding kisses he gave when he had her in her room. This was softer, loving even, and she melted into him. 

Leaning back, he ran his hands down to cup her tight perfect bottom, "Touch me," he ordered softly, pressing her hips to his and she laughed, kissing him again. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands against his skin, cool and comforting. For now, he didn't care what she 'needed' he just wanted to feel her. 

"You don't need to give orders tonight." She replied running her thumb over his cheek as she drew back, "just kiss me," she breathed as she ran her hands down over his chest. Hand traveling to tangle through her hair, he obliged. Cradling the back of her head, his touches were softer then she had ever felt them, as if he was scared to break her, but at the same time they were firm, making sure she was there. 

Her hands pressed against his chest, feeling his burning skin and solid thrum of his heart. She stroked them across the broadness of his shoulders, following each jagged raised scar to another, smooth and softened over time. Each scar was a story, bits of his past and she felt him twinge as she met the freshest one. Pulling back she glanced over where the assassin’s knife had sliced in, the wound scabbing over, still red and angry. She trailed her fingers lightly all its outskirts and sighed. Assassins and poison. Why couldn't they just let him go?

Turning her to look back to him kissed her, "I'm fine," he breathed against her lips, tilting his head into the softness of her palm. He could feel the worry radiating off of her, and kissed her. Softly nipping at her bottom lip, dragging her focus back to him, he slid his hand along her hip to the ties of her pants. She hummed, and drew him closer, kissing him with more heat. 

Softness gave way to needy moans, light bites and tongues battling for dominance. As she fumbled with his harness, needing every bit of skin available to her, he had loosened the ties of her pants, hand slipping under the fabric to her ass again. The wiggle of her hips against his as he rubbed the soft skin filled him with a hunger. 

She could feel the hardness of his member pressing against the fabric of his pants and grinned against his lips. Finally getting the buckles of his harness undone she let it slide off and shifted to fumble with her own shirt. Bull’s teeth grazed her neck before pulling away, looking over her. 

Despite the waning light of the candle, he could see her cheeks blushing, lips a hot red, still damp and swollen, slender fingers fumbling over the small buttons of her shirt and chest heaving with each heavy breath. "Fuck, you're so hot. How am I so lucky?" He breathed, moving his hand to brush hers aside, undoing her remaining buttons. The soft creamy skin stretched over her tight body, shivering slightly as the chilled air touched hot skin. 

"I thought I was the lucky one. You know all the girls were after you," she bit her lip with a grin as she brushed her thumb over his, thrilling in their soft swollen feel. 

"Mmmm," he leaned in to nuzzle her neck, "and all the boys were after you," he breathed, running his hand under her shirt, thumbing her breast band, "well, except Dorian," 

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." She shrugged, shifting to shake her shirt off, "but Dorian does like my ass," she teased, only to have him nip her shoulder. 

"He would be the best judge. That ass of his should be bronzed," he chuckled and she pulled away, lightly tugging his ear. He tilted his head back grinning as she rolled her thumb along his chin again. 

"Why Bull, have you been checking out other men? And here you were worried about me running off," he chuckled and undid her band, peeling it off with a smooth fluid movement. "I guess Cullen does have pretty hair and a nice ass too so," she was rewarded with an ass pinch and laughed, "though not much for personality." 

"I don't know. I think you two would look good together," he drew back, hand sliding to her ribs. 

She raised her eyebrow, moving her hand to grip his horn, "Bull, do you actually think I'm going to find someone else willing to tie me to the bed posts and fuck me until I can't scream his name anymore," She pulled closer, running her hand along his stomach, "to stop me from cumming until I am literally begging for it then to make me cum so hard I nearly faint," she grinned at the rumble he gave, hands pressing roughly to her, "to make me feel safe and oh so satisfied. To hold me in his warm arms against his warm chest. Who else could do that?"

"Boss, you ask any man around and he would do every single one of those things," he said quietly, rubbing his hands against her sides as she sighed. 

“Who? Blackwall? Cullen? They are probably more likely to ask to be tied down than tie me down," Bull had to laugh and shake his head as she trailed a her knuckles along his forehead then down his cheek, as if brushing a lock of hair away, "besides, I don't love them," she bit her lips and glanced away, "sorry," 

"What for?" 

She sighed a deeper sigh and turned to him, "Bull, I know you don't do this- that… whatever," she shook her head and continued, "and I can accept that. It's just business for you but I..." She pause and shook her head again, giving a small false smile, "wow, this took a weird turn. I came here to comfort you and maybe have some mildish sex, and now," she ran her hand through her hair and stared at the candle. 

Bull glanced over her, feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his chest. She had been right. He didn't do this. He wasn't a one partner for a lifetime kind of person. He had thought of their relationship as just business, giving her what she needed until she didn't need him. Despite all of that, seeing other men watch the way she sauntered about, hips swinging, made him flash with a protective rage. The idea of someone else touching her once she had moved on from him pushed him to hold her tighter. Thinking she would leave, or worse yet, die, had sent ice through his spine, keeping him awake at night. Leaving her quarters once she was safely asleep had become harder each time, the urge to stay and watch her almost overwhelming him. Fuck, he was hooked. He probably had been since that first night together when she had softly pleaded for him to show her, not having any idea what she was getting into. He just couldn't fight it anymore. 

"You know I even," she drew her lips together and shook her head, "no, never mind,"

Hand moving to her chin, she glanced to him, "you even what?" 

She sighed and tried to hide her smile as her cheeks coloured again, "you know when you told about those necklaces? The ones with the dragon’s teeth?" 

That was it. The wall he had always tried to build crumbled and he pulled her to him, kissing her with an intense passion he hadn't even know was possible. He couldn't escape her now. He could feel her shock before she reacted, her lips meshing with his, teeth catching the sensitive skin, tongues trailing over each other as they sought out something they both had tried to avoid. 

As Bull ravaged her lips, his hands did not remain idle. One shifted to push her pants down, movement jerky, as the other squeezed her breast. Fuck, if he thought he was hard before, he had no idea. Every shift of fabric against the bulging member curtesy of her fine little hips against him, was torturous. He was torn between wanting to strip his pants away, drive his throbbing cock into her right now as she screamed his name, or wanting to see her panting under him from a mind blowing orgasm before he took her slowly. All thoughts ceased with a hiss of pleasure, suddenly feeling her palm running along his shaft through the fabric. 

One hand pressing between her thighs, hearing her sharp breath as he felt her slick heat. He shifted to his belt, sparing her the fumbling of removing it herself. The soft worn leather gave way with ease and he flicked it away, before sliding his hand back along her soft skin, fingers sliding down her tailbone. Drawing away, breathing heavily she pressed kisses over his jaw and cheeks, making him grin. He leaned into her eager touches, smiling as she slid her hand back to his erection.

"Lay back Bull," he raised his eyebrow and laid back, keeping his hands on her, his fingertips swirling lazy patterns over her sides.

Smiling, she leaned over him, hands running up his stomach. She pressed soft butterfly kisses along the taunt muscles, travelling up to his collarbone. As she nibbled along the skin, she slipped her hand underneath the loose fabric of his pants, stroking her palm along the hardness of his member. She felt him shift, his hand moving up to her shoulder as he took a sharp breath. 

Her hands sent sparks of pleasure up through him. He wanted more of her soft tentative touch, but more than that he wanted to be inside her. His hands tightening against her shoulders, he sat up. Humming she leaned up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands guided down her back. “Know what I want to do to you?” he asked, tone husky. 

“Mmmm, I have a few ideas,” she purred, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. She was silenced as he pulled her closer, arm looping around her waist as he shifted his weight. Rolling her onto the mattress and under him, he kissed down along her neck. Purring, she arched up to him, his hand petting down her stomach, fingers teasing along the slickness of her folds. 

Rubbing her clit softly, he grinned. Her breathy moans and the wetness of her combined with the feeling as she wrapped her hands around his horns made his cock throb. Leaning back, shifting his weight to his knees, he bit his lip and looked over her, letting himself revel in her for a moment. She was so fucking hot, her little body open and wanton under him. Every time he had taken her before, making sure to give her the utmost pleasure, he had avoided missionary. It was too intimate, and he couldn’t afford intimate in the job. Now, he craved it, something deep inside him needing it. He still wanted to fuck her senseless, he always would, but right now he wanted to experience the new idea of just making sweet soft love, something he had never done before. 

Sliding his finger into her with a slowness, he started to work her, feeling her shudder with pleasure. Soft kisses trailed to her breasts and he sucked the hardened nipple past his lips, his other hand working the other. She was already twitching with the rhythm of his fingers, moving in and out of her. He knew how to work her body, and very quickly he was bringing her to an orgasm, drawing out her pleasure as she clung to him, breathing his name hotly in waves as her fingers gripped into his shoulders. Her head thrown back, he kissed along her exposed neck, enjoying himself as her hips trembled, whispering sweet obscenities against her skin. Leaning back he slowly withdrew his fingers, licking them clean as she watched, panting underneath him, and biting her lower lip with unabashed excitement. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured hotly, grazing his hand over her cheek, then trailing it down her neck. He knew she was sensitive about things around her neck and moved on, leaning down over her as he tanged his fingers into her hair. He had never forgot about her reaction the first time he had carefully wrapped his hand around her neck. Most people he had experienced were into it, but the way she had struggled, nearly bursting into tears with panic, stammering out the watch word as she struggled to breathe. That night was the first and last time. He shook his head and moved to nuzzle along the sensitive skin, a flourish of pride surging through him as she tilted her head, exposing even more of her neck. Even in battle, he had never seen her so scared as that night, and the thought that such terror had occurred in the safety of her own home, with him, weighed on him. Now, though, the throbbing weight of his cock pressing along her hip was a much stronger need. 

Kissing her roughly, he couldn’t stop himself from rutting against her. The feeling of her soft skin, knowing he was going to be inside her, and just knowing that she was his, actually his, was nearly enough to snap what restraint he had employed. Hand sliding down to encircle his cock, he rubbed the tip against her, then slickened his length.   
“You’re so fucking wet,” he rumbled against her ear and she nodded, “do you want me to take you like this? Hmm?” he questioned, knowing the answer but still wanting to hear her say it. Instead she nodded with a breathy moan, hips bucking against him. Nipping her ear, he shook his head, hand sliding to capture her wrists, pinning them above her head out of habit. “Tell me. I want to hear you say it Kadan,” the word slipped from his lips before he had even realised, but it felt so right to say. 

“Yes, Bull, please. Maker, I want you so badly,” she replied, struggling under his grip as he moved to press his forehead to hers. Leaning back, he pressed just his tip into her, feeling her shudder under him as she closed her eyes. 

“No, keep those eyes open,” he ordered softly, seeing her smile. Opening them she looked up to him, soft grin on her lips as she struggled against his grip on her wrists again. “That’s a good girl,” he crooned, grinning as he let her wrists go to brush her hair away from her face. Watching her as she looked up at him he slowly worked his member into her, feeling her soft hands sliding up to his shoulders. She was so tight around him, fingers digging into his skin as he slide back before pushing himself deeper. His rumbling growl rolled from him as he slowly worked her, letting her body adjust to his size. She was always so fucking tight, and wet, and the sounds of her as she arched up in hot pleasure always made him harder. Planting his hands above her shoulders to take his weight, he groaned, bowing his head, watching as his cock slid into her. Cursing under his breath, his hips bucked, a flash of fresh hot need coursing through him as he rushed himself to get deeper. 

Her yelp drew him to look back to her, seeing the hooded eyes and a lustful smile, “Bull, please,” she ground her hips against him earning herself a deep rumbling groan. He didn’t even make her say it this time. He knew, and he obliged. Quickening his pace, he wrapping his arms around her and kissed her as he started to move again. She let out a staggered breath as he arched his back, leaning down to press his forehead to hers. He stared into her beautiful eyes as he pushed himself deeper, feeling her body clinging to him. Her hands raked over his shoulders and down her back as he held her. Pushing himself faster he took it all in. her delightful moans of pleasure, her warm skin against his, her body clinging to him, begging for more. He was almost to the point of losing his mind in her. His control was slipping and he started to plunge deeper into her. She reacted so deliciously, arching up to greet every thrust as his name spilled from her lips. 

Closing his eye he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, pounding for her. “Tell me you love me,” he breathed, then stuttered to a halt, eye snapping open to look to her. He hadn’t intended to say it when the thought had quietly passed through his mind but he wanted to hear it. She smiled and ran her hand up along the back of his neck.

she drew herself to his lips, “bull,” she whispered, punctuating with a thrust of her hips, “I love you,” she kissed him softly, then moaned into his lips as he thrust himself into her again. His arms wrapped around her waist and sitting up, he pulled her up onto his lap. Thrusting at the new angle she curled into him, grasping at him as waves of fresh pleasure overwhelmed her. 

“ah, fuck, Kadan,” he groaned against her as he pressed her body flush to him, bowing his head to her neck, breathing her in. he was getting close. Kadan, his kadan. Now that he had said it, he couldn’t stop and feeling her body tighten around him, her fingers digging into his shoulders, body jerking as she cried out in an explosion of pleasure he quickly followed. Usually he would force himself to finish outside, jerking himself off as she reveled in post orgasmic bliss but not this time. No, this time something deeper than his reason, something primal, made him force himself deeply into her as he came in a burst of heat. Giving a final thrust as she clamped down on him, milking his cock, he breathed heavily. 

Chest heaving, he held her against him, head tucked under his chin as he combed a hand through her hair. Kissing the top of her head, he shifted, lifting her off of his softening member, giving a satisfied grin as she groaned and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Turning he laid back onto the bed, arm wrapped securely around her as he closed his eye feeling contented. Her hand stroked lazy trails over his chest and he hummed in warm comfort at the soft touch. Eye closed, he moved, trapping her hand under his with a smile, his other following similar lazy trails on her shoulder. 

“Bull,” she breathed, shifting her head against his shoulder and he hummed in reply, angling his head so his cheek pressed to her forehead, “is it alright if I stay?” 

Opening his eye he looked down over her and smiled, “ya boss, I’d like it if you did,” he replied, pulling her closer against his side. Humming she tossed her leg over his, spooning up against him, comfortable against his hot skin. His hand slid away from her momentarily and she grumbled in protest before feeling the light blanket cover her.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a serious need for vanilla Bull sex and ta-da, this happened.
> 
> so i have't actually romanced Bull yet, I've only seen a few spoilers. that's why i tried to avoid putting in a lot details about my female Trevelyan. i'm not a hundred percent on the order that things happened, but in this scenario they have been having the sex, he's become Tal Vashoth (obviously lol) but she hasn't given him the Necklace of Kadan yet. 
> 
> Any way, i hope you enjoyed a soft vanilla smut of Bull and a female Trevelyan


End file.
